Wolf's Moon and Maiden's Heart
by Pawsteps
Summary: Zelda's new bodyguard seems a little...off. She can't help but be curious about this wild figure, and is drawn to him. Though Link wants too, he can't tell Zelda of his power. But when a danger lurks, will Link have any choice? First.Fan-Fic. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda POV

The first thing she noticed was his eyes.

As he stood before her in the Throne Room, one knee to the ground, looking up as he waited for response to his request, his bright eyes were a shining blue, with a look that looked serious and proud, like a beast. She almost forgot that he was waiting for her answer as she looked in his eyes.. Quickly, Zelda cleared her throat and said, "Link, you have proven your worth in this kingdom after helping my army in its most desperate time of need, and for that I thank you, and with that I accept your request to join one of my staff as a personal bodyguard."

Link bowed his head and said, "Thank you, Princess. I won't let you down."

"Let's certainly hope not." she responded, then with a wave of her hand, he was dismissed.

"Princess, it is time for you to continue with your paperwork." Liz, Zelda's advisor, reminded, checking her schedule in her hands. Zelda nodded, inwardly sighing.

Link POV

Link was in the training fields, using one of the wooden swords that the soldiers used when practicing. He twirled it absently in his hand, looking at the makeshift dummy. With a shout, he brought the fake sword down on it's shoulder, causing a little tear to form. Link then slashed it in it's stomach, quickly followed by a stab. He continued this until the dummy was literally hanging on the pole stuck to it's back, it's hay-filled arms limp and bits of straw sprayed all around it. Link snorted at the softness of his target, then moved onto a nearby one.

After a few more, a small and rather round solider came up to hi, glancing at the dummies. "Ain't you tired yet?" he asked in a surprised voice, his words laced with a thick accent. Link just shrugged, then looked at the sky, realizing just how long he was out as he watched the sun start to dip behind the mountains and the sky turning into twilight.

Well, he _thought_ he only did a few more. "Oops." he said, looking around at the mess he made. He turned to talk to the solider, but he was already stumbling back to the barracks, particularly to another solider with two bottles in his hands.

Link rolled his eyes. Was this the best Hyrule really could do with it's forces? It's a good thing he got here when he could. Link looked around, sighed, shoving the sword back on the rack of wooden weapons. 'Might as well head back to the castle'. He thought to himself, before casting a sidelong glance to the thick forest that bordered Hyrule field.

Zelda POV

Zelda was tired from sitting around on her throne all day. He muscles felt small and tight, and she wanted nothing more than a nice long ride through Hyrule field. Of course, the Council wouldn't allow it unless she was traveling and had at least two of her gurads by her side.

As the day ended, Zelda rose and started in the direction to her room, finally finishing her duties, though it was well into the night. Hesitating just outside her door, she turned her head slightly to acknowledge Link, who had followed her up. "Thank you Link, you are dismissed."

Link nodded and bowed, and again Zelda can't help but notice his eyes. They were a little different, a little more unsettled. A little more wild. Before she could get a better look, Link was already down the hall, walking briskly to his room, which was three doors down from hers, so he could arrive quickly in case something happened to her.

She just shrugged and opened the door to her large bedroom, enjoying the little privacy to herself before the maids came rushing in to help her settle for bed.

Link POV

Link paced in his room, his fingers twined behind his head as he kept glancing out of his bedroom window. His instincts ached to be outside, in the night wind, running through the trees. It didn't help that the moon was quickly getting fat either. Soon he wouldn't be able to help himself. For now though Link waited. He waited until everyone fell fast asleep in the castle, even the silly guards, who were quietly getting wasted in the barracks. He stiffened an angry growl from the back of his throat, then opened his window. Leaving his sword and shield behind, he instead leapt off from the balconey the window lead too and landed on the roof of the shed resting comfortably just beneath his room. Link sprinted across the spine of the roof, flipping off to land on the top of the wall before jumping off and rolling on the soft earth below, cushioning his fall.

Without stopping, Link ran with inhuman speed towards the forest bordering Hyrule Field, his blood pounding in his ears and his spirit singing from the light of the moon and the scent of the wilderness. Link felt his back curling, his arms growing and shrinking, and his teeth growing into fangs until there stood a wolf in his place, with a stormy pelt and a strange marking on his forehead. The wolf growled and ran off into the trees, finding a crag and howling to the moon as it reflected in his eerily human blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda POV

Throughout the day, Zelda couldn't help but notice the way Link was slightly slouched as he stood by her side during her royal duties. Zelda mentally shook her head and instead focused on her studies on the history of Hyrule.

_The legendary Battle of Light took place during the third heir of Hyrule's reign. A dark lord sought to take the power from the princess's Triforce of Wisdom. The lord, Ganondorf, was said to have made an alliance with the leader from another world, the Twilight Realm, to help him in his ungodly mission. He was almost successful in his quest. However, an unnamed hero, clad in green, bearing the Triforce of Courage, arose, said to be sent by the Spirits of Light. He recovered the lost light to the land of Hyrule and vanquished Ganondorf with the Master Sword, where history tells it cannot be touched by darkness._

_After Ganondorf was vanquished, the creatures of the Twilight were sent back to their realm by the Hero, though no one knows how he was able to. Legend states that when touched by twilight, the Hero was able to turned into a blue-eyed beast with the Triforce mark and could be recognized with the silver earrings studded in his ears in beast form._

Zelda rolled her eyes at the text entry, believing it to be a bunch of myth. How could a man possibly turn into a beast? It wasn't scientifically explainable. She closed the leather bound book and turned to Link.

"You may return to your quarters." Link looked like he was about to speak, but Zelda cut him off. "I have a private meeting with the council, and believe it best not be heard with other's ears." Link merely nodded, and started towards the door, closing it softly behind him as he left.

Zelda hoped he would take this to his advantage and rest. It would be a bad show if her personal guard was half asleep._ 'What was he doing all night anyway?'_ She thought to herself, then shrugged, reminding herself that she should talk to the official in charge of patrolling the perimeter to see if there were any wolves in the forest. She remembered that before she went to sleep a lonesome howl was echoing off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Link POV

I should really start limiting my transformations. I could barely stand the entire day, and Zelda must have noticed, because she sent me to my quarters. Link shook his head. All he needed was something to wake him up. He was used to the little amount of sleep from his adventures. Link trudged to the basin in a connecting small room and splashed the idling cool water on his face. He then lay in his bed, barely able to take off his worn leather boots, sighing with exhaustion as his eyes gave in to the weight of sleep.

**Link opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a field. The sky was clouded with twilight and a looming shadow was standing in front of him. The figure turned, showing a man with fiery red hair and dark skin, a shimmering trinket resting on his head. Link tried to call out, but he collapsed, yelps and growls leaving his throat instead. He looked back up, now in the shape of a wolf, as the man smirked and raised a hand coated with twilight.**

Link's eyes flew open, and he shot up, breathing heavily. When he calmed down, he rested his arms on his knees and put his head in his hands. '_What was that?' _He thought. Link didn't have time to ponder on it though, for in the distance, his heightened senses picked up a distant scream. He jumped out of bed.

Zelda!

Zelda POV

Zelda honestly didn't think this through. She just wished to go for a ride through Hyrule Field. So, she had the stable boy tack up her horse, and slipped away from the castle. Though not long after, her horse reared up in fright, knocking her to the ground before galloping off. Zelda landed on her back, lying still for a few moments before sitting up, blinking away the dizziness. She felt a sharp pain in her tailbone. Zelda slowly stood before looking up. In front of her, a Wolfos with fangs bared and saliva running down its jaw, glared back at her, it's eyes glittering with hunger. This was about the time Zelda immediately let out her scream. Cursing herself for not bringing her sword, she slowly back up until she ran into a tree. The Wolfos slowly paced forward, licking it's chaps as a low monotone growl riveted from it's throat. Just as Zelda was about to give up hope though, a flash of grey and suddenly, a large wolf with a stormy pelt and milky patterns on its coat stood in front of Zelda, a snarl tearing its way from its throat. Zelda's eyes widened when she saw silver earrings studded in its ear. _It couldn't be._ The wolf glanced behind it and Zelda was met with clear blue eyes that were vaguely familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it though. Suddenly, the wolf spun around as the Wolfos leapt, and collided with it midair. The wolf and Wolfos tussled on the ground. After what seemed awhile, the wolf sunk its fangs deep in the Wolfos' throat. The beast struggled feebly, then went limp. Slowly, the wolf released it's death grip and looked at Zelda, again piercing her with those blue eyes. "The Blue Eyed Beast." She whispered under her breath. The wolf suddenly flinched, turning to look at the bite marks of the Wolfos on his forepaw and neck. He looked at Zelda one last time before sprinting off in the opposite direction, leaving Zelda in wonder and confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Link POV

Link winced as he finished bandaging his arm. Small dots of crimson were already seeping through the soft linen, causing him to sigh. How was he going to explain this to Zelda? His arm would be easy to explain, but what about his neck? They were unmistakably bite marks, so he couldn't keep up a constant charade that he was injured while training. Plus, he seemed the only knight in the royal guard who didn't spend their days at Velma's bar. Link sighed again, before slipping his thin chain mail and his course green shirt over his head. It was going to be a long shift.

Zelda POV

"Ah, Link, there you are." Zelda quickly caught up with her personal guard. Link's eyes darted to her. "Princess? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. Zelda gave a little nod. "Don't worry, everything is fine." It was then that her eyes laid upon the small amount of linen peeking out from the collar of his shirt, the inner area faintly tinged with red. "What I want to know is what happened to you." She said, an eyebrow raised. Link quickly looked away and raised a hand behind his head, scratching the back of his elegant and tall ear. "A little bit of a training accident." He mumbled, still avoiding her gaze. He unconsciously fingered one of his silver earrings, catching Zelda's attention. She inwardly chuckled. _Just like that wolf. _She thought with humor. Link's cerulean eyes raised to meet with hers again. "Well, since I am on my way to the throne room, you may accompany me, Link." She said after a moment. Link quickly nodded, then took his place behind her, his hand poised so he could grab his sword in a moment.. "No need to be so protective, knight." She called behind her shoulder. Link blinked, before slowly lowering his arm. "I'm sorry, Princess." He gave a thin chuckle. "I guess it's just my nature." Zelda nodded, then focused her attention on reaching the throne room. "By the way, Princess, I do hope you are alright from your encounter with that Wolfos yesterday." Zelda quickly glanced behind her. "Like I said, don't worry. I am fine." She said in a serious tone.

Link POV

After the day was done, Link was dismissed. Having nothing else to do, he wound up at the stables. Now, most animals can sense things that humans can't, that is a proven fact in his world. The horses in the stable just so happen to get the same fight or flight reaction from him as if they were being hunted by, lets say, a wolf.

Only Epona wasn't like that. She's been with Link since the beginning, and knows he won't hurt her. They've actually had quite nice conversations when he was in wolf form. "How about a ride, Epona?" Link said, pulling her saddle from the tack room. Epona whinnied happily, and they were soon speeding off in the direction of Hyrule Field.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda POV

Zelda sat on the edge of her soft, and rather large bed, an elbow on her knee as she hunched forward in a thinking position, one that princesses should definitely _not _be seen doing in the court. She thought about her encounter with the Wolfos and her savior, the strange wolf with the earrings. For some reason though, her mind kept trailing back to Link, and his sudden injuries. Zelda managed to piece together that the two incidents were somehow related, by what she failed to grasp yet. Zelda sighed and threw herself on back on her bed, looking up at the high, wooden ceiling, nicely decorated with a small chandelier and various hanging silks in the corners. She rested her eyes in the crook of her satin covered elbow, relaxing into the bed before unintentionally falling asleep.

'**Zelda…..Zelda.'**

**Zelda opened her eyes, looking up at what wasn't her ceiling, but stormy skies, painted with the faintest marks of lightening. She quickly sat up and looked around, spotting two men in the distance. One had dark skin and fiery hair, and was immensely tall and stocky. Upon seeing him, Zelda's stomach clenched in fear, for what reason she didn't know. Though he did seem familiar….**

**Zelda turned her attention to the shorter man. She couldn't see his face or attire very well, as he was in the distance and it was dark. She could barely see the larger man from his unique hair. The two men were facing each other. Suddenly, the smaller man keeled over, his frame trembling violently as he shrunk and shifted form. In his place was a wolf. Zelda's eyes widened in recognition. It was the wolf that saved her! The wolf growled while the dark skinned man just smirked before raising a large hand covered with a writhing blackness. Zelda took a step forward. The man quickly glanced in her direction, his smirk spreading into a knowing smile before he released the twilight. Just as it hit the wolf, Zelda was swallowed in darkness.**

'**Beware my daughter…Beware him.'**

Zelda's eyes flew open and she looked at the familiar ceiling as she took shaking breathes. She slowly sat up, staring at the floor. What was that? Some kind of warning? She unconsciously started to rub her hand, where the mark of the Triforce lie hidden. Zelda pondered the voice that followed her in the darkness. Who was she supposed to fear? The man? Or….the wolf? Zelda's brow furrowed in thought. The man she saw seemed to be striking down the wolf, and was the one who acknowledged her, so maybe it was the wolf she should fear? He was a man who changed into the wolf, which is certainly strange and alone gave plenty to be weary about. Zelda rested her forehead in her palms. What was she going to do? A quiet rapping sounded from her door. Zelda stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt before opening the door. There, stood Link. He bowed his head before informing "Zelda, the council requested that I call and escort you to a meeting that is taking place."

Zelda just nodded, then stepped out of her room and softly closed the door behind her, and turning down the corridor, Link close behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Link POV

"Zelda, welcome. We must discuss some rather disturbing news." The head councilman greeted. Zelda just nodded and strode gracefully to her throne, Link quietly shutting the thick doors behind her, before placing himself at her right shoulder. Zelda waved a hand, allowing the council to together.

One stood, and began, "Zelda, it seems there has been attacks by an unknown source at Kakariko Village, along with surrounding areas. The villagers have reported that dark clouds would arrive shortly before the attack, and some unseen force summons various monsters, who would normally be far away from the area, to attack the village."

He sat down, and another rose, a scroll in his hands. "So far, the damages have been minimal, and only one village has been severely damaged." He pushed his half-moon glasses up his nose and sat. Link glanced at Zelda, watching as a tiny crease formed on her brow as she thought about the information just given to her.

"Send guards to the village, scour the area. See if we can hold back these monsters." She finally spoke, then turned to her right. "Link, I would like you to accompany the chosen soldiers to the village."

Link blinked, then asked. "Are you sure princess? Who would protect you?" He watched as she gave a near invisible huff. "I have other guards, I will assign them in your place. The soldiers will set out at dawn. Be ready by then."

Link hesitated, before dipping his head slightly, "Yes, princess."

Zelda nodded before looking back at the council. "Dismissed."

The council slowly gathered their things and trickled out of the room after bowing to Zelda. After the last one left, Zelda turned again to Link. "You are excused. Go to your quarters to pack for your trip." Link nodded, before walking towards the door. He was halfway out before Zelda called him again. "Yes, princess?" he asked, turning his head back towards her. Zelda's brow furrowed a little before she spoke, "Be careful." Link blinked, then grinned. "Don't worry, your highness. I've dealt with enough monsters to last a lifetime." He reassured before leaving the princess alone.

Link tightened the straps on Epona's saddle before hooking his foot in the stirrup and hauling himself up on the large mare. He adjusted his stirrups a final time before glancing around at the other soldiers. Most were on foot, though a few had shorter mounts. Link looked behind him at the castle, scaling the walls with his eyes. He saw a flash of white silk in a nearby window on a higher floor, and spotted Zelda leaning on the rail the window lead out too. Link locked eyes with the princess, unable to look away. The lead guard blew a trumpet, signaling departure. Link's ears, hidden by his hair and cap, twitched towards the noise. He glanced at the princess one last time before lightly kicking Epona's sides, moving forward.

Zelda POV

I watched them until the last trailing solider disappeared over the hill. I sighed before plopping down on my bed gracelessly. I shut my eyes, only able to see a clear blue behind my lids. Link.

Zelda admitted, she felt a little flicker of something in her stomach when he looked up at her, and a slight tug when he finally glanced away. Why were his eyes so intense? Though they were so far away from each other, she could see the brilliant blue in his eyes as if he was mere centimeters from her face.

Zelda sighed again before gathering herself off the bed and straightening her nightgown and dressing for the day. All throughout her duties, she just couldn't seem to get rid of the awareness in the back of her head that Link wasn't there with her.


End file.
